1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to mitigation and/or remediation of hydrogen sulfide. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to mitigation and/or remediation of hydrogen sulfide using Reactive Oxygen Species (ROS).
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The present disclosure relates to hydrogen sulfide mitigation. Hydrogen sulfide mitigation is important in the oilfield, municipal water, and other industries. Hydrogen sulfide may be produced by bacteria, released by iron sulfide deposits, released from naturally occurring geologic deposits, or accumulates in the headspace of tanks and containment vessels. Hydrogen sulfide gas is a toxic and potentially fatal exposure hazard to workers and populations that may be directly impacted by fugitive emissions and accidental releases. Hydrogen sulfide is highly corrosive and leads to premature damage and failure of equipment. Corrosion caused by hydrogen sulfide and biological deposits increases production well operating costs significantly when casings, tubulars, pumps and other down-hole equipment is damaged and needs replacing. Hydrogen sulfide may have negative economic impacts on the value of crude oil and natural gas, which is based on the exposure levels produced in transit and total sulfur that a refinery or natural gas processing facility must contend with.
Hydrogen sulfide mitigation may be accomplished in a formation where bacteria contamination, biofilm growth, and iron sulfide deposits have accumulated. Hydrogen sulfide mitigation may be accomplished at the surface, for example, at a well head, heater treater, gunbarrel, crude oil depot, transfer station, water storage tank, water impoundment (e.g., lined pit), disposal well, salt water disposal well, and in a water treatment process. Preventative measures to avoid well and formation contamination with bacteria and hydrogen sulfide souring may be accomplished by treating water before it is used for drilling fluids, hydraulic fracturing and water flood injections.
Control of microbial growth and hydrogen sulfide levels in wells is important to maintaining the integrity and productivity of a well, reducing corrosion and maintenance cycles, protecting the quality of products produced from a well (e.g., oil, gas, water) and protecting people from exposure to toxic levels of hydrogen sulfide contained in the products and in the head space of tanks, pipes, separators and other containment vessels.
It is desirable to effectively mitigate and/or remediate hydrogen sulfide, biological growth, iron sulfide buildup and emulsions while having minimal impacts on pH and scaling potential of fluids.